Moscow
by xXBlackKat13Xx
Summary: Russia was only trying to get away from belarus for a while,how was he supposed to know that going near switzerlands house would lead to this?Who is this little territory anyways,what does it have to do with Russia?Rated K  for now might go to T or M ltr
1. Chapter 1

**How Moscow came to be**

Russia was wandering through the woods by his mansion trying to stay away from Belarus who was having one of her marriage episodes. "Why must I always be chased out of my own house!" he thought angrily. Russia continued on until he was right by Switzerland's house where he heard gunshots, Russia walked over to the front of the house to see which idiot was trespassing this time, Russia saw a small figure running his way, a child by the looks of it, Switzerland doesn't usually shoot at children he thought, confused. Switzerland was shooting at the child with fury, "don't ever even THINK about picking flowers off my lawn he shouted" figures Russia thought as he turned to go to the next country.

The small figure kept running wildly in till it smacked into Russia. "Ehn" it cried as it fell to the ground, Russia turned around annoyed to see who was trying to piss of both Switzerland and RUSSIA of all people. Russia looked down and was surprised to see he didn't recognize the small territory, a city by the looks of it. Russia kneeled down and looked curiously at the territory, a small curly brown haired girl with soft pale skin and a broad structure, she looked curiously up at Russia. What startled Russia most was her face, it had similar features to his but most of all were her eyes. They were big dark brownish red, accented by her golden curls but they held only innocence, curiosity, and strength. Russia couldn't see even a trace of fear in the small countries eyes.

"Where am I?" asked the small territory questioningly with a strong sense of authority, the question directed at none other than Russia himself. "Well you're in Switzerland's territories right now" said Russia with a small innocent smile "not the most welcome place to be." The small territory seemed to ponder over what she knew then abruptly looked up at Russia with suspicion, "who are you" she asked almost accusingly. "Me?" asked Russia with a slight grin that usually sent countries into shaking fits "I'm Russia".

The small country gazed at Russia and then returned the grin, which was of equal sadism of Russia's and shocked Russia a bit, for he had never seen anyone make a face like that (of course Russia never smiles like that in the mirror). Then the small territory looked up at Russia and stated "I'm coming with you" she said with a voice that said that she did not want to deal with anymore Switzerland's "I do not wish to be shot at or harassed by the pedophile I ran into" "Pedophile?" asked Russia amused, the small territory raised two fingers in front of her "two, a blonde ass hole and a tan tomato loving creeper". Russia laughed out loud and then smiled down at the territory "I like you little girl" said Russia with a (kind?) smile, "you're welcome to come with me" he said standing up.

The small territory took his hand and they began walking back towards Russia's home. Russia glanced down at the territory and asked "and what shall I call you?" the territory looked up at him with an wide innocent grin and said "I'm Moscow".


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Home

"I'm home!" called Russia when he and Moscow stepped into the mansion. "Brother Russia!" Ukraine responded smiling from the kitchen where she was restocking the pantry. "Welcome home!" she said with a smile "how was your walk?" "Well I" Russia started before Belarus appeared at the top of the stair case, Latvia cowering behind her. "Russia! Have you come to sign our marriage?" she said with a frightening tone. "N-no" said Russia quickly. "Wha-"Belarus started then looked pointedly at the small figure holding onto Russia's hand "who is THAT?" asked Belarus with a scathing tone as she came down the stairs. "Huh?" said Ukraine coming out of the kitchen. "Oh this is Mo-"Russia started to say before Ukraine rushed forward and scooped up the small territory "KYAAAA she's so precious!" she squealed hugging Moscow close to her. Moscow could barely breathe "Miss" she said muffled by Ukraine's chest "you're suffocating me."" Ohhh I'm sorry" said Ukraine letting her go "you're so adorable, who are you?"

"Someone who doesn't belong here!" said Belarus with fury in her eyes. Belarus turned to Russia "so THIS is why you always leave is it? She said her voice rising. Ukraine turned to Belarus "Bella! Don't be ridiculous! She's only a child." Moscow walked up to Belarus and looked pointedly up at her "Russia was walking past that mean man who was shooting at me." Moscow said looking up at Belarus with an innocent smile "he let me come here because I was alone". Russia came over and stood by the small child "she seems like a strong territory so I've decided to welcome her here" he said with a tone that said it was final.

Estonia and Lithuania came out to the top of the stairs (they were there throughout the later of the conversation. "I don't mind as long as she doesn't make too much of a ruckus" said Estonia offhandedly. "I-I don't see a problem" said Lithuania with a shy smile towards Moscow who was gazing innocently up at them. Latvia came over and held out his hand to Moscow "Nice to meet you" he said Moscow looked up at him and smiled "Nice to meet you to Big Brother" she said giggling at his formality. Ukraine noticed how happy Latvia looked when Moscow called him Big brother, Ukraine smiled to herself for she was aware how much the young man wanted siblings.

Russia scooped up Moscow and put her on his shoulders "she is going to be sleeping in the spare storage room" he said looking at the Baltic's "Would you three mind clearing it out and turning it into a bedroom for her". "S-sure said Lithuania, Estonia simply nodded, and Latvia simply said ok before hurrying up the stairs to Join the other two Baltic's. Russia looked at Belarus and simply stated "I don't want any trouble, please try to accept her and get along" Belarus looked frightened at the authority in Russia's voice which she rarely heard directed at her. Then she simply sighed and relaxed, "ok" she said before turning away and maybe this will make Russia quicker to marry me she thought with a sadistic giggle. Russia turned to Ukraine and asked her gently if you could help take care of her…" Ukraine put up a hand to stop him from continuing and smiled, "id be happy to".

Moscow wrapped her arms around Russia's neck and hugged him; Russia reached up and patted her on the head. Ukraine turned and went back in the kitchen; _Russia's never acted so kind_ she thought to herself, Ukraine smiled, _I have a very good feeling about this she thought_ as she gazed upon Russia who seemed completely taken by the cute little territory who was now sleeping on his back. Ukraine watched as Russia went to go sit on the large couch by the fireplace and lay the sleeping territory next to him, her head resting in his lap. "He's truly becoming mother Russia" Ukraine whispered smiling.

~end chp.2

PLEASE NOTE! i do not own hetalia those rights are reserved by Funimation (you should be watching, LOL) i hope you like the story so far, this is pretty much sweet innocent part, just wait till Moscow grows up ~ 3


End file.
